


Kindergarten Drama

by MinisterTiff



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinisterTiff/pseuds/MinisterTiff
Summary: Damon is a single dad who is trying to keep his kid in school. Elena is a single mom who is trying to teach her daughter about bullies. What happens when the situations are related? What will Elena and Damon do? Let's find out. AU. Delena





	Kindergarten Drama

 

“Olivia, do you have your snow boots on?” Elena yelled to her daughter. “Hurry up honey, we have to go if we plan on getting to school on time today.” She tries to say in a calmer voice. 

It was not her day. First, her alarm was not set which resulted in her oversleeping by twenty minutes. Then, she didn’t have time to straighten her hair or do her make up. Not to mention, Olivia was not in a good mood today either. Elena sighs.

She hears tiny footsteps coming in her direction followed by a voice. “Mommy, you don’t have to yell. I was right there.” Olivia scoffs then sits at the bar to watch her mother make her lunch.

“Of course, you were. Do you want fruit snacks or actual fruit?” Elena asks the little person who is pretty much a spitting image of her. 

Olivia taps her chin as she contemplates her question. “Um… I want… fruit. I would like an apple but, cut up. Please?” 

Elena nods and proceeds to make her daughter’s lunch. What she didn’t expect was the scoff from her daughter. 

“Man, I hope Levi isn’t at school today.” Olivia rolls her eyes and puts her head down on the counter.  
Elena stops cutting to stare at her daughter before responding. “Liv, I’m sure Levi isn’t that bad.” She says but even

she knows that wasn’t convincing. She knows she didn’t get anywhere because Olivia is staring at her as if she just grew two heads. 

“Not that bad? Mommy, he is the devil!” Olivia exclaims and throws her tiny arms in the air incredulously.

“Liv…” Elena starts but, is cut off.

“No, he’s the devil! He picks on me every day! Last week, he pushed me in the sandbox… face first! I had sand all in my pigtails!” Olivia is hysterical at the point and it takes everything in Elena not to giggle.

It’s the age old tale that the little boy only picks on the girl he likes because he can’t express his true feelings but, how do you explain that to a 5 year old?

Elena just sighs, “Well, maybe he likes you?”

Olivia stares at her mother and says, “LIKES ME?! ARE YOU NUTS?!” She screams.

“Okay. Okay. Okay. I get it. You don’t like Levi. Well, just be nice to him. You know, because you’re a nice person?”

Elena finally says to calm her hysterical daughter.

“Fine.” Olivia mutters because, she doesn’t want to be mean and get into trouble. “Can we go now so, I can get this day over and come home to watch Frozen?” Olivia perks up and asks.

Elena chuckles. She always forgets that Olivia is only 5 because, her little personality is way older than she is. “Sure, get your stuff and meet me at the door.” Olivia nods and goes to get her stuff.

That child is something else. Aren’t you glad she’s the only one? Amen. Well, like the child said let’s get this day over with.

“Alright, have a good day sweetheart.” Elena says as she’s dropping her child off at her kindergarten class. 

“Oka---“ Olivia starts but, stops when she hears the name of her arch nemesis…

“LEVI! You forgot your---“ 

“Oomph.” Elena stumbles. This random person just bumped into her shoulder and she almost hit the ground… except she never made actual contact with the ground.

“What the hell?” Elena says. She realizes someone caught her and she chooses to overlook the sparks she feels.

“Olivia!” she exclaims because her daughter was just there. That’s when she hears it…

“Oh, look its Olivia! She is such a baby.” 

“Shut it, Levi. No one likes you.”

“Right because, you can speak for everyone.” Levi rolls his eyes.

Elena has to roll her own eyes because, Olivia was right this kid is horrible. She sighs because, she has to be the adult. “Olivia, be nice.” Someone coughs and Elena turns around. That’s when she remembers someone saved her from being on the ground. “Oh, yeah thanks.” That when she looks into the face of the sexiest man alive. Bright blue eyes meet big brown ones. 

The man snaps out of his trance first, “Well, hello. I knew you were pretty before but, you are beautiful.” He says and gives her a crooked smile.

Elena blushes. “Um… Thanks. Not to be rude but, who are you?” Clearly, Elena is not one to beat around the bush. 

“Damon. Damon Salvatore.” He says and smirks as if she’s supposed to know who that is. 

Elena just stares blankly because, that name means nothing to her.

“And?” she asks.

Before Damon can respond the teacher, Ms. Forbes is interrupting their conversation, “Mr. Salvatore, will you please speak to your son?” She practically was begging him to do something. Damon sighs, “Sure. I’ll be right there.” 

Damon looks at Elena, “I’m sorry, that seems to happen a lot.” He shrugs and goes to follow the teacher inside the classroom. 

Elena smiles, “It’s fine. I have to say goodbye to my daughter anyway.” They both go into the classroom and go their separate ways.

“Olivia, sweetie… I’m leaving. I have to go to work, I’ll pick you up later. Love you.” Elena says and kisses her daughter’s temple.

“Okay, Mommy. I’ll be here with Satan.” She cuts her eyes across the room and rolls them. “Love you too.” 

Elena chuckles and follows her eye line. Her eyes go wide because the one man who called her beautiful would be the father to one… “LEVI! Stop being an asshole and apologize.” 

“Mr. Salvatore, could you refrain from using such foul language in my classroom?” Elena has to give it to Caroline because, she said that without being rude.

“Oh, whatever. It’s not like these kids haven’t heard these words before.” Damon says and runs his fingers through his black hair in frustration.

Elena chuckles because this whole situation is just too ridiculous to believe. She turns and walks towards the door. Caroline stops her, “Hey, Elena!” 

“Yeah?”

“Are you and Livy still coming over tomorrow for Girl’s Day?

“Sure, just text me I really have to go.” Elena turns to leave again but, not before someone grabs her arm. 

“Olivia? As in Olivia Gilbert? As in that’s your daughter?” Damon asks completely confused.

“Yes, that’s precisely right.” Elena says and sighs because she should’ve seen that coming.

“I don’t know how to say this but… Your kid hates my kid.” Damon says and runs his hand through his hair again.

Elena scoffs, “Olivia doesn’t hate anyone. Your son bullies her.” With that she’s gone.

 


End file.
